


So Alive

by orphan_account



Category: Penn & Teller RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 16:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Penn Jillette/Teller (Magician)
Kudos: 6





	So Alive

Las Vegas glowed in the dark outside the windows of the limousine.

_I don't know what color your eyes are, baby, but your hair is long and brown..._

Penn ran a hand through his long brown hair and grinned at Teller, his mysterious and beautiful eyes shining through the dark.

_Your legs are strong and you're so so long and you don't come from this town..._

Teller grinned back at Penn, running a finger up along the outside of Penn's thigh.

_My head is full of magic, baby, and I can share this with you..._

Both of them looked towards the radio at the front of the limousine, and then started laughing.

"Oh, _baby_, share it with me," whispered Penn, leaning into Teller and still laughing softly.

Teller pushed him away playfully. "Not in the fucking limo."

"The correct answer is _yes_ to fucking and _yes_ to in the limo."

Teller looked at the limousine driver. The man wasn't paying them the slightest bit of attention, his attention focused on the numerous drunk people swerving around him on Las Vegas Boulevard.

Teller pulled Penn close, tasting his lips and pulling back smiling. "So, here we are... Vegas magicians."

"Yup."

"Siegfried and Roy minus the tigers."

"Yep, Siegfried and Roy without the giant pussies."

Teller threw his head back and laughed. Penn leaned in and kissed his exposed throat.

"I want you to share your magic with me," Penn whispered against his neck and Teller could feel him grinning. Penn ran his fingers over Teller's crotch, lightly at first and then stroking intently.

Teller turned towards him. "Do you," he murmured, capturing Penn's lips in a kiss and then releasing them, only to capture them once more. He slid his hand over Penn's as it stroked him.

Penn unbuttoned Teller's pants slowly and slid his hand into the front of them. Teller's fingers slid into Penn's hair as Penn started stroking his naked cock. Teller pulled Penn's face towards his.

He kissed Penn's soft full lips, then traced them lovingly with one fingertip. With his other hand he pulled Penn's hand away from his cock.

Penn gave him a sultry smirk. And then his head sank down into Teller's lap.

Teller's head fell back against the seat and he groaned as Penn's lips wrapped around his cock. He arched up into Penn's mouth, gripping Penn's hair and pulling him down further.

His grip tightened as his cock slid into the tight wet heat of Penn's throat. "_Christ_," he managed to gasp. Penn's lips curled into a smile around the base of his cock.

Penn pulled back, wrapping his tongue around Teller's shaft, and then slid down again, beginning to bob up and down.

Teller felt his orgasm approaching, his breaths becoming shorter and shorter, and then he looked up at the limousine's rearview mirror and saw the driver staring at him. His heart skipped a beat.

And then he stared back challengingly, groaning pointedly and thrusting up into Penn's mouth. The driver's eyes fell away from his as the man blushed furiously.

Teller grinned wide, his head falling back onto the seat. He looked out the window at the lights glittering around him and felt his orgasm overtake him, moaning Penn's name.

_I feel I'm on top again, baby, that's got everything to do with you ooh oooh, I'm alive... so alive..._


End file.
